BlyDonian-Jankan war
|side2= |battles=#Battle over Luega II—BlyDonian victory #Battle over Nakar IV—BlyDonian victory |events=Assasination on Janka II |commanders1= Bly Grand General Gara Grand Admiral Piett Grand Admiral Ackbar Grand Admiral Opani Fleet Admiral Iionia Grand General Nooram Trillius |commanders2= Emperor On'sylivia (Deceased) Jankan Commander Fon Als Captain Tuls |forces1= 21,000,000 Soldiers About fifty ships Various Stations and Emplacements 1,000,000,000 Civilian Militia |forces2= 13,002,200 Soldiers 40 ships Various Stations 5,000 Secret Police The Adamament |casual1= |casual2=}} Origins A few months prior to the war, BlyDonian forces secured Nakar IV during the Ichiri War, when it was lost by the Jankans. Although the Jankan Empire was not seized by the Ichiri, it came dangerously close, and they reluctantly accepted the help of the Capita Council, of which they never applied to. At the end of the ichiri war, the Jankan Empire asked for it back, but, BlyDonia declined. The Emperor nearly declared war, but decided not to, and built up his fleet. A few days prior to the War, Bly, Wolf, and a few other SpecOps soldiers assassinated the Emperor on Janka II, the capital. However, they used a mercenary freighter, which was later captured by the Jankans with only the pilot onboard. The pilot revealed to the Jankans that the BlyDonians hired them. This was backed by evidence from the assassination scene. They then released the pilot free of charge. On the night of the First Annual Prime City Ball, BlyDonian SpecOps picked up the mobilization of the fleet. They attacked a day later at Nakar IV, and Luega II. Rationale The pressure of international relations forced the beligerents to prepare proper justifications. While this was easy for the Jankans, who weren't the ones that declared war, it was a struggle for the BlyDonians, as they were the ones who assassinated the emperor in the first place without a proer justification. They claimed that the Jankans were instigating, but based on the BlyDonians' previous anti-imperialism, the claim could and was easily doubte. The Jankan justification, however, was that the BlyDonians did wrong; in that they wouldn't return Nakar IV and assassinated the emperor. Initial Attack BlyDonia scrambled forces immediately before hand, knowing Luega II and Nakar IV were the intended targets. Nakar IV's defense force consisted of the Bly Machine, and it quickly dispatched the small unprepared fleet. However, over Luega II, they experienced heavy offensive forces, and were nearly beaten until the Bly Machine came to the aid of the fleet. Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua and Shuttle Pilot Nly Traen were nearly killed when Janka Forces opened fire on their shuttle. Battle of Janka III The only other planet the Jankan Empire still controled was Janka III. It was a swampy world, with a strong military base in the north western continent of the planet. This was decided as staging point of any invasion of Janka II, and needed to be captured. If possible, a peace could be brokered with the Jankan's if their military base was destroyed. The battle started with a main battle fleet of the: *BDN Atlantis *BDN Swift *BDN Prime *BDN Cosmos *BDN Nolon Prime *BDN Luega II *BDN Yano *BDN BlyDonian Prime *BDN Pride of BlyDonia *BDN Pride of Prime City *The Bly Machine. The battle started off successfully, with the fleet jumping out, and finding the system empty. It immediately dispatched fighters, and as it did so, a large Jankan Fleet arrived. The dropships went out next, and the Bly Machine went off to fight them with the rest of the fleet. The Cosmos and Prime went down to the planet to provide cover support for the already pinned down BlyDonian Forces. Bly took a shuttle down with Gara from the bridge, and it was promptly shot down. It was during this time that Bly was knocked unconsious, and taken to Tourny's dream land, where Tourny handed him a stone tablet, and asked for help. When Bly woke up, he still had the tablet. Bly decided to have the base bombarded rather than captured, thus ending the battle faster. He called for a shuttle to collect him, and the Bly Machine promptly entered hyperspace to find Tourny. Capitulation, and Surrender The Jankan Empire, desprate and knowing they've lost, admitted defeat, before the BlyDonian Fleet had the chance to attack Janka II. Janka III was given back to them, and harsh propositions are forced on the Jankan's. Aftermath There were huge protests on Nakar IV, so the BlyDonian Government declared martial law, banned meetings past 10pm, set up a regional government headed by locals and built a single BlyDonian Courthouses. Eventually, seeing protests were being ignored, the people calmed down and accepted BlyDonian rule. The Trade Emergency Coalition opposed the BlyDonians not liberating the planet to the Jankan Empire, and argued BlyDonia would expect their planet to be liberated if the same event occured. They officially condemned the assassination of the Emperor and the assault on Janka III. In January 2011 as an indirect result of this war, the Techians created the Appearence Imperial League which hopes to support each other and stop another event such as this by BlyDonian instigation from occuring. Category:List of B articles Category:Wars involving BlyDonia Category:Wars involving an NPC Category:Wars in 2010 Category:BlyDonia Category:NPC Category:Class A articles